Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals
"Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals" 'is the fourth episode in Season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It was aired on September 16, 2005. Plot A strange character known as Goofball John McGee comes to Foster's and makes a total nuisance of himself. Frankie thinks Goofball is actually a teenager passing himself off as an imaginary friend, as he always needs help with homework and someone to wash his football jerseys, and eats all the food that Frankie buys from the store, but everyone else believes otherwise. So now, Frankie is out to prove him as a fraud. Trivia *'Running Gags: **Frankie proving Bloo wrong with flashbacks, and getting 25 cents (a quarter) every time into a jar reading "FRANKIE'S RIGHT AND BLOO'S WRONG.". **Goofball calling Frankie "Franny". **Frankie trying hard to disprove Goofball as being an imaginary friend, but only gets into more trouble. **Goofball making Frankie finish the same chores again. **Bloo calling Goof-Goof McGoof (Frankie disguised as an imaginary friend) "Melanie." *Along with the episode Everyone Knows It's Bendy, this is one of the most controversial and hated episodes in the series, due to Goofball's annoying character, Mr. Herriman's unfair treatment to Frankie and the completly random and unfair ending were Goofball turns out to be an imaginary friend all along. Goofball never reappears or being mentioned again after said episode, as he stays with his creator in Canada, considering him removed from the show. *Madame Foster does not appear in this episode. *Herriman was humming the show's theme song before he got stuck in the goo in the beginning of the episode. *Coco appears in this episode, but has no dialogue. *Mac's cameo has been criticized by fans as there is a possiblity that he might have secretly betrayed Frankie, its highly implied that he told Goofball off-screen that Frankie was going undercover as Goof Goof, he even used the money that Frankie bride him to buy the Fake-Out T-Shirts for everybody. **This theory is made worst as the fact that Mac has a crush on Frankie, so to possibly have him betrayed Frankie, which cause her to get punished by Mr. Herriman to not go to the Fac-Outs, makes this one of Mac's worst moments in the entire series. *One of Goofball's friends highly resembles Nazz from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, ''except Nazz is a girl while Goofball's friend is a teenage boy. *Even if Goofball was causing problems to Frankie during the episode, Mr Herriman could be considered the true main antagonist, because Herriman for unknown reasons, he never scold Goofball for his naughty actions, even when was obvious that Goofball was culprit, instead Herriman simply overlooked this and treated Frankie unfairly. Even he was strangely too kind with Goofball despite to has a bad behavior. **When Goofball and Bloo ate all the food, Mr Herriman only scolded Frankie to accuses her for don't buy the food and ignores to Goofball and Bloo, despite to that they have the stains and crumbs of the food in their mouths to the sight. **When Frankie suggested order pizza as a solution for the lack of food, Mr Herriman outright refuse this and forced her go to the store again to buy more food. But when Frankie returns with the food, she finds that Mr Herriman ordered pizza by the suggestion of Goofball, even he claimed that Goofball had a "good idea", despite that Frankie suggested this early. Furthermore, he forced to Frankie to pay for the pizza when Goofball asks this. **When Goofball brings his friends and they leave a mess in all the corridors and halls within the mansion, Mr Herriman don't even scolds or punishes him for brought this kind of people to the mansion, instead he blamed Frankie for the mess by claimed that she was doing a mediocre job. **Also, Mr Herriman cruelly forbade Frankie to go to the concert when she was disguised as Goof Goof, causing that all the effort of Frankie during the episode was a waste, as she worked so hard to could go to the concert and she ends banned from it, because Mr Herriman, as he never scold Goofball, but simply was causing more difficulties to Frankie during the episode than help her with Goofball. **Finally, whats probably the most infamous and enrageing part, is that its revealed that Mr. Herriman secretly 'knew' that Goofball was an Imaginary Friend all along, but instead of simply telling Frankie, he just made Frankie look like a complete idiot in front of '''everyone '''when she uncovered Goofball's clown noes after she ultimately snaps at him for mocking her that she missed the Fake-Outs. *Comcast refers to this episode as 'Imposter's Home for Imaginary Friends'. *Frankie's cleaning sequence, with tiny mice added, was a homage to Cinderella. *Herriman states that Goofball's false nose made him "wacky" as a metaphor for his true identity. *We learn Frankie's favorite music group is called "The Fake-Out's". * Mac and Bloo have no interaction with each other for the first time in the series. * Due to this episode's very poor reviews by fans and critics alike, and how Goofball never appears or gets mention again after said episode, many fans considered ''Imposters Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals non-canon to the entire series. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes hated by majority